An Adventurers Reward
by JA Baker
Summary: AU in which it is High Elf Archer, not Priestess, who helps Sword Maiden perform the Resurrection Miracle on Goblin Slayer, saving his life. And what's an Adventurer to do at a time like that but claim her just reward?


_Completely stand-alone story that isn't connected to any of my other_ Goblin Slayer _works._

 _Special thanks to Omega6047, who was OK with me taking a line from his story_ The Life Miracle _and spinning it off into this._

 **An Adventurers Reward**

Goblin Slayer woke, which surprised him slightly: he'd fully expected to die after fighting the Goblin Champion in the sewers of Water Town. Certainly the wounds he'd received should have been crippling, if not fatel, but nothing hurt. Indeed, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so good.

Opening his eyes, he found himself blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the open windows, and he instinctively raised his arm to shield his eyes. An arm that he distinctly remember being broken when he'd been tossed across the room and into a stone sarcophagus. Only looking at it now, there wasn't as much as a bruise, let alone a scare or other signs of injury. He quickly checked his other arm and legs, and found everything else seemed to be intact and working. It was impossible, given the ferocity of the battle: there was no way he could have survived without so much as a scratch.

"Am I dead?" He asked, not realising that he'd spoken aloud at first.

"No." A soft voice from off to one side answered, "But not for want of trying."

Goblin Slayer sat up, and felt something move at his side, and he saw a few strands of green hair poking out from under a crisp, snow-white sheet. Pulling it to one side, he discovered High Elf Archer curled up at his side, naked as the day she was born. He remembered her comment about underclothes, and couldn't help but wonder if that was how she slept every night. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to reach out and brush the hair away from her face, giving him an unobstructed view of her peaceful, angelic features.

"She was so worried when they brought you back last night." The voice explained, and Goblin Slayer looked round to see Sword Maiden standing at the side of the bed, in the process of tying the blindfold that covered her sightless eyes, "She begged me to perform the Miracle of Resurrection."

Goblin Slayer had heard of the Divine Rite, every Adventurer had: when all else failed, when no amount of potions or healing spells could save someone, a direct appeal to the Gods themselves might just be enough to pull someone back from the brink of death. Despite the name, it wasn't a true resurrection, that was the domain of Necromancera and their ilk, but it could cure any illness, fend off any poison and heal any injury. It wasn't easy to perform, certainly not something they could have attempted back in the sewers, but evidently they'd managed to get him back to the Temple of the Supreme God while there was still a spark of life within him.

And then there was the fact that the Rite required sleeping in the same bed as a 'pure maiden'.

Goblin Slayer technically counted, which might explain why he couldn't see any injuries on High Elf Archer's perfect, alabaster coloured skin, but to have worked on him... that would require that she too was untouched, even at two thousand years. He knew that Elves took their time with relationships, but he found it hard to believe that, beautiful as she was, she was still a virgin. And he was aware that she was beautiful, at least from a intellectual point of view, just that he hadn't never really looked at her like that. Not before, anyway. But now she'd sacrificed her dignity to save his life.

"She cares about you." Sword Maiden smiled, "Perhaps more than she realises."

"Perhaps." Goblin Slayer echoed her words, "Thank you. I know that she wouldn't have been able to perform the Rite on her own."

"All I did was show her the way." the cleric smiled, "It's been a long time since I would have been able to do it without someone else acting as a catalyst."

Sword Maiden left the room without another word, leaving Goblin Slayer to look down at the naked form at his side. Like all her kind, High Elf Archer's body looked like it had been sculpted by the Gods, from her long, slender legs, he toned but not overly muscled abdomen and the faint swell of her chest. He knew that Dwarf Shaman liked to mock her for her lack of development in that area, but seeing her now, without her clothes in the way, she was unmistakable feminine. Then there was her face, with her high cheekbones, upturned nose and delicate pointed ears that twitched every now and then, as if she was dreaming. All this capped by her green hair that flowed like the grass on a hillside down over her shoulders.

"Orcbolg..." she murmured in her sleep, a faint smile on her lips. She was dreaming all right, apparently about him.

Goblin Slayer looked around for his cloths, and saw that they were folded on a nearby table, his armour and weapons stacked on his floor beside it. He moved to get up and dress, but High Elf Archer's hands reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him back. He looked round and was surprised to see that she was still asleep. She looked so peaceful, so content, that he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He sat back down onto the bed, resting against the soft pillows. High Elf Archer pulled herself closer to his side, and he could feel the warmth of her body against his, the feel of her skin against his own, and his body was reacting on its own.

It wasn't like he was completely unaware of how bodies worked: he'd grown up around farm animals, so it wasn't as if he didn't understand the mechanics of procreation, and he was aware on an intellectual level how people engaged in sex for pleasure as well as producing children, but he'd never really seen himself as engaging in it. On the occasions when his body reacted as it was, he either ignored it until it went away or relieved himself manually. But it was something he'd always seen as an occasional necessity, a chore to perform rather than an indulgent act. He had no plans to marry or have children, so it wasn't something he'd ever put any real thought into.

High Elf Archer's eye fluttered as she slowly woke with a yawn, stretching out her arms and legs like some great jungle cat, and she slowly took in her surroundings. She looked up at Goblin Slayer and smiled, seemingly unashamed of the fact that they were both very naked, with only a thin sheet providing a modicum of dignity.

"Orcbolg." she nodded a greeting, "It's good to see that the miracle worked."

"Yes." he returned the nod, "Thank you."

The Ranger sat up, once again stretching her arms over her head, completely unabashed with the fact that the sheet had fallen down to her lap, exposing her entire upper body to his gaze. She looked around the room and smiled: it's tasteful opulence was far closer to what she had grown used to before starting her long apprenticeship under the great elvish bow-masters, and it felt comfortable.

"The others are fine, by the way." She informed him, already knowing what his first question would be, "The wound to Priestess' shoulder looked far worse than it actually was, and one of the acolytes was able to cast a healing spell on it. She shouldn't even have a scar."

"I see." he nodded, before adding, "I'm glad."

"There you go again: surprising me just when I think I have you worked out." his companion laughed, the sound like music to his ears, "I don't think that the man I met not so long ago would have been so concerned over a party member."

"Friend." he corrected her, much to his own surprise, "She's a friend. You all are."

"Good. I'm glad to hear you say that." High Elf Archer looked around the room again, seemingly to at last take in their situation even if she did nothing to change it, "You know, if this was one of those cheap storybooks about Adventurers, you'd owe me your life after what happened here."

"If you say so." Goblin Slayer shrugged, having never taken the time to read much fiction.

"I do." a mischievous grin spread across the elves face, "Indeed, if our roles were reversed, this would be the part where you, the big, strong hero Adventurer, would expect... a reward, for saving the life of the helpless little Elf."

"If you say so." he repeated, unsure about the mixture of unfamiliar emotions and feelings that her words were stirring up inside of him.

"Indeed; this is very much the scene where the big hero takes the damsel in distress into his bed and enjoys her...gratitude." she winked suggestively, "Just how grateful are you?"

He was never able to explain why, even years later, but he lent in and kissed her.

It wasn't a very good kiss, given it was his first, and she was somewhat startled by it at first. But soon she was returning the kiss with gusto, wrapping her long arms around his neck and leaning into him. They toppled over backwards, the Elf ending up on top of her human companion as they continued to kiss. While his mind may not h known what it was doing, his body was running on pure instinct, and he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer. He could feel their bodies pressed against one another, the small but unmissable swell of her chest against his own. One of his hands moved down to the small of her back, rubbing her skin in soft circles whilst the other reached up to her shoulders, keeping their bodies in close contact.

High Elf Archer didn't know what was going through her mind: she was a member of the Elvan race, a descendant of the Fairy's, an immortal being of beauty and light, and yet she allowed her first kiss to be taken by a human? And not even a noble at that, but rather the son of a commoner, an Adventurer with no titles or lands of his own. Just a pure and brave heart and the body of someone who spent their days fighting to keep people safe and not sitting at the head of some grand hall, holding court over his subjects. A man who's willingness to give his life for another, no matter who they were, was undeniable. A man who had saved her own life and captured her...

She froze, breaking their kiss and looking down at Goblin Slayer, her eyes wide.

"Orcbolg." her voice tremored, "I think... I think I love you."

"If you say so." he responded with a faint smile, finally able to put a name to the feelings welling up inside him, "I think I love you too."

"Of course you do." High Elf Archer smiled as she straddled his body, running her hands over the scars that crisscrossed his muscular chest. His hands found their way to her hips, and she took them and guided them up to cup her brests, "What do you think? I know that they're not as big as some others but..."

"They're yours, so they're perfect." he reassured her, his strong hands enveloping her warm, tender flesh. The female form wasn't something he'd ever taken much interest in, but the vision before him was, in his mind, nothing short of perfection.

"They're yours too, now." She smiled, shifting backwards slightly until she felt something press against her, "Well, I see that _someone_ likes them."

Lifting herself up slightly, she shifted back until she was straddling his thighs, his by now fully erect manhood standing proudly before her. She looked at it was a mixture of awe and fascination. She knew that humans and elves were physically very much alike, biologically compatible to the point of being able to produce children, but her experience when it came to the differences between the two genders was still somewhat rudimentary. She knew all the names for what stood before her, both the scientific and the more... lurid, from her time spent in the company of other, more experienced women. She knew exactly what it was for, and the pleasure, and pain, it could bring. Based on what she'd overheard in conversation, Orcbolg was certainly well endowed, but not overwhelmingly so. She reached out somewhat tentatively and took it in her hands. It was surprisingly smooth to the touch, yet hard and unyielding at the same time. It was also warm, and she could feel the steady throbbing of his pulse. It twitched slightly at her touch, a clear liquid sleeping from the tip.

Pressing it against her abdomen, she was shocked to see just how far up it reached; the concept of it being inside her suddenly somewhat daunting.

Rocking her hips forward, she ran her increasingly moist core up and down its length, coating it with her secretions. Goblin Slayer moaned under her touch, gritting his teeth as feelings never before experienced threatened to overwhelm him. His manhood ached, not just physically, and he had an overwhelming desire, need, to be inside her in the most primal way. Part of him knew that it would be a risk: goblins could smell when a woman, be they Human, Elf or Dwarf was futile, so he had secretly been tracking the cycles of the two women in his party. He knew that High Elf Archer was almost dead-centre in the middle of hers, and what that could mean if they went much further.

"Wait!" he grabbed her hands, making her stop. But she looked at him, raw, animalistic hunger in her eyes.

"I've waited two thousand years." She moved her hips forward until his tip slipped between her outer lips, "I'm done waiting."

Shifting her weight, she drew him deeper into her until he was pressed against the physical representation of her virginity. She held him there, on the edge of making her a woman, enjoying the feeling of having him stretch her open.

"I need to make love to you." She told him through gritted teeth, "But I won't force you."

His response shocked her, as he grabbed her and rolled the two of them over, pinning her body below his, keeping them connected the entire time. She looked up at him surprise, then let out a deep, gutteral moan as he pierced her maidenhead, ripping her virginity to shreds. A trickle of ruby red blood seeped out and made its way down to stain the sheets, proclaiming to the world that the Ranger was no longer the pure, untouched maiden she had been the night before. Pressing his weight down on her, he sank deeper, opening her up in ways she had never imagined, let alone experienced. Pain mixed with pleasure as her body grew accustom to his intrusion, and she wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles to stop him from withdrawing.

"Oh Orcbolg!" She called out, panting deeply with her eyes closed, "Claim me! Mark me as yours and yours alone!"

"If you say so." He repeated, slowly pulling back as far as the vice like grip of her legs would allow, then sinking back into her, reaching even greater depths.

High Elf Archer rolled her hips in time with his thrusts, grinding against him to increase the pleasure they both felt. She had been young, even by human standards, when she had learnt to pleasure herself with her fingers, and countless were the nights when she had lain in bed and brought herself to orgasm after orgasm fantasising about what it would actually be like to lay with a man. But by the standards of her people, she was little more than a teenager, to use a human term, and wasn't expected to even think about finding a husband, so her experience was still effectively zero.

But while neither of them had any personal experience, their bodies instinctively knew what was needed to reach the desired result, and they gave in to their bassr instincts. Given their differences in hight, it was all but impossible for them to kiss while copulating, so she simply wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his musk like it was perfume. For his part he was forced to concentrate on not realising himself into her velvetly soft body, of planting his seed in her most intimate of places, despite what every instinct he had was telling him to. Yes, he wanted to possess her, to claim her as his and his alone, but he didn't want to burden her with a child if he could avoid it.

"Orcbolg! Orcbolg! Orcbolg!" she screamed his name over and over again as her passion started to over come her senses, "Love me, Orcbolg!"

Her body went ridged for a moment, then convulsed wildly, her ams and legs gripping her as tightly as her core did, seeking to milk his life-giving essence.

"Let go!" he hissed a warning, the mind blowing effects of her orgasm threatening to set of his own, "Need to pull out!"

"No!" High Elf Archer held him even tighter, clutching onto him with every fibre of her being, "In me, Orcbolg! I need to feel you inside me!"

Between her strength and his instincts, he was unable to do anything but bury himself to to root with in, grinding their public bones together as he unleashed weeks worth of pent-up issue deep within her. He continued to thrust as he went, churning up their shared secretions into a sticky, foaming mess that cotes their bodies and the bed. Stars exploded before his eyes and he knew in an instant that he would do anything to feel like that with her again.

He was hers, and she was his, and the gods themselves would not be allowed to keep them apart.

Spent, Goblin Slayer collapsed on top of High Elf Archer, but managed to roll off the one side, taking her with him so he was laying against his chest, the two of them still joined as one. He lay back, panting, trying to get his breath back. High Elf Archer was likewise struggling to regain her senses, her body feeling...strange. There was still a certain amount of pain where he'd pierced her body and stretched her open to the new experience of physical love, but there was also the echo of the pleasure he had brought her, smoldering like a fire that had been left to burn itself out.

"I...I never realised..." she murmured, hearing his still racing heartbeat through his chest, "So much pleasure."

"Yes." he agreed, unable to find the words to express the experience.

The two lay there, basking in the warmth of each others bodies, for what felt like an age while they waited for their mi ds to rejoin their bodies. For High Elf Archer, it felt like a whole new world of adventure to explore had been opened up to her, and there was no one she would rather explore it with than the man who lay beside her. But for Goblin Slayer, his thoughts were on a far more immediate concern.

"I..." he struggled to find the right words, "I shouldn't have... inside you. You need to find an apothecary..."

"You're probably right." The Elf struggled to prop herself up on her elbows so she could see his face, "But, I mean... would it be so bad?"

"If you fell pregnant?" He asked, tilting his head up to look her in the eyes, "But... you'd have to stop Adventurering. At least for a while. And we'd have to get married..."

"Married!" High Elf Archer looked at him, perhaps more shocked than she had been by his first kiss, "What are you saying, Orcbolg."

"I love you." He again struggled to find the words, unaccustomed to talking about his feelings with anyone, "Would not dishonour you by making you carry my bastard."

"So...if I _was_ to fall pregnant," the Ranger had a thoughtful expression on her face, "you'd marry me?"

"Yes." he nodded, unsure how it was even a question.

"Well then..." a mischievous smile played across High Elf Archer's face as she took Goblin Slayers still firm but flagging manhood in her hand and began to stroke it back to its full length, "I guess we'd better make sure I am pregnant."

She silenced any questions or protests on his part with a kiss, the straddled him once again, one hand pressed against his chest for balance whilst the other guided him back into her body, still slick with the product of their previous union. It didn't hurt so much the second time round, but there was still a certain amount of discomfort as she lowered herself back onto him. She let out a deep moan as their bodies met again, the unparalleled joy of feeling him filling her, completing her. Her legs, still shaky from their previous love making, weren't up to the task of lifting her up again, so she simply rolled her hips. Back and forth, sides to side and round and round, she moved herself in an almost random pattern, seeking out whatever gave the most pleasure.

Goblin Slayer managed to pull the two of them further up the bed just a little, resting himself against the headboard, and then allowed her to continue. The way her body moved was almost hypnotic, like watching the dancing flames within a fire. And she was dancing for him and him alone, something that he found almost impossible to believe. What had he done, to be so lucky? What great work had he done for the Gods to bless him so? He could think of nothing to explain why she had fallen in love with him, had not only given her body, but her virginity, that she had kept for centuries, to him? And now she was actively seeking to bear his child, to marry him. Before, it would have been easy to hide their tryst, to keep what had happened between them secret and preserve her honour.

"Thank you." he looked her in the eye, "For loving me."

"Thank you for loving me." High Elf Archer lent forward, grabbing the headboard either side of him and kissing him deeply.

Placing one hand on the side of her head, he lent forward to whisper something in her ear.

"Orcbolg!" She pulled back, a surprised look on her face even ashe she continued to ride him, "That's..."

"My name." He nodded, "Only...three other people alive today know it."

"Oh my love!" she lent foreword and whispered in his ear, before pulling back again, "And now you know mine."

"I really must be something out of a cheap novel." he mused, "How else would a humble Adventurer like me get to fuck an Elvish Princess?"

"Oh? So _you're_ fucking _me_?" the Ranger laughed, grinding her hips harder against his, "I could have sworn it was the other way round."

"Compromise." he suggested, "You fuck me this time, but I get to fuck you later."

"That I can live with." she bit her lower lip, "Now, hurry up and put your baby in me."

Goblin Slayer pushed himself forward so he was sitting upright, and High Elf Archer wrapped her hegs around him, sitting in his lap as she continued to impale herself upon him. He arched his back so they could kiss, his Sting hands holding her in place so she didn't accidentally throw herself off of him. Her arms found their way around his neck, holding on as she moaned and groaned like a whore in heat as her orgasm took her, triggering her second release of the day deep inside her.

It was then that the other members of their party walked in without bothering to knock, stopping short when they realised just what they had interrupted. Lizard Priest quickly placed a hand over Priestess' eyes to shield his young maiden from the sight of the two lovers, still joined with the point of their union open for all to see, the aftermath of their mutual climax dripping out onto the bed.

"Beard Cutter. Anv... High Elf Archer." Dwarf Shaman found his mouth suddenly very dry, "I take it that the Ritual worked then?"

"Better than I ever dreamed." High Elf Archer didn't even look round, but instead traced a pattern on his chest with one finger, "Oh, by the way: we're getting married. Today, if I can find a dress."

 **The End**


End file.
